The Truth About Athletes is
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: A normal volleyball practice has Moze sorting through her troubled mind. A short, but interesting look at Moze's mind. NedxMoze oneshot. set before field trip.


Title: The Thing About Athletes is...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide.  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/general  
Word count: 880  
Date of completion: 6:10 pm, August 2, 2007  
Summery: A normal volleyball practice has Moze going through all the usual thoughts. Set before field trip. Ned x Moze oneshot. A short, but interesting look into Moze's mind.

...Pow...

Another volleyball pummeled across the net. Everyone would just assume she's training, that she's trying to be the best she can be, but really she's hiding. She's hiding her feelings, and frustration for something she could never have...him.

Someone told her long ago that sports were a form of escape, and they release built up feelings in a healthy way. Maybe that's the reason she was so good. If she had him, then she wouldn't focus, and would lose her ability to do as well as she did. That didn't matter though, she couldn't have him so she murdered the volleyballs instead.

He played with her emotions too. He kissed her, then dropped her. He told her sweet things, and then some other girl would come into the picture.

...Whack...

Other girls. Ugh! She just hated them! Suzie Crabgrass especially. She'd celebrated (inside of course) the day Suzie moved away. Ned was crazy almost to the point of obsession with Suzie. But, no, that wasn't the reason she hated Suzie the most, though it certainly was a part of it. The real reason for the immense animosity was that she was a lot like Suzie. They had the same interests and talents, they both played volleyball, they both liked Ned, but Suzie got him. It felt as though he'd slapped her on the face by dating someone who was just like her, but wasn't her. It should have been her he chased, not perfect Suzie Crabgrass.

...Pop...

She'd tried dating other guys but that just didn't work. None of them were Ned, and none of them came close to making her feel how he made her feel. It just wasn't fair!

...Smack...

He'd put her down, he'd used her, she helped him get out of everything putting herself in danger, and he never noticed her as anything special. She always tried (unknowingly at first) to be noticed, but he turned his ADHD attention span elsewhere. Why? Wasn't she just as pretty as the other girls? Wasn't she talented? Wasn't she good at sports? Wasn't she his best friend?

...Slap...

Best friend. The trouble with it all was that they were best friends. It's like she wasn't able to date him, because he knew her only as that. How foolish she must have been to think they could be anything more than that. Until he realized what was right in front of him she would have to stay by his side, and he couldn't realize what was in front of him if she was always by his side.

...sissssss...

It wasn't always as bad as it seemed because they did have a lot of fun times together, but it seemed like he was only one oblivious to her crush. It seemed like everyone else knew how she felt about him, except the one person that really needed to know. They had fun together, but she couldn't help hoping that best friends could become something more.

...bounce...bounce...

"Good practice today Mozely," the volleyball coach said.

"Hmm? Oh yea, thanks." she forced a smile gathering her stuff and heading for the locker room.

A few minutes later she stepped out of the girls locker room and into the hallway of James K. Polk middle school to find a brown haired boy leaning against a wall.

"Hey Moze," he smiled.

"Hi," she said suddenly blushing lightly. Her heart skipped a beat, and eyes lit up in excitement.

"I forgot my notebook in Sweeny's class, and kinda need a ride home. Do you think your mom could give me one?" he chuckled mildly embarrassed at his own forgetfulness.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." she distantly mumbled instantly feeling crushed. There are no words to truly describe how drained and pained a heart can feel after hearing such crushing news. Why did she let her hopes up?

Honestly, what made her think Ned would ever want a girl like _her_?

"Moze, are you in there? Moze!" Ned yelled waving his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she apologized.

"I said my parents aren't home, do you think your mom would mind if I came over for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, you know my mom cooks enough for an army. Should I call Cookie over too?" Moze replied cheering up a little.

"Naw," he spoke. "I'd rather it just be us."

Well maybe he didn't mean to wait for her, but it was a start at least. She really could get used to this, and she knew her next volleyball practice wouldn't go so well.

Finnies

The shortest oneshot I've ever written, but inspiration struck like lightning. Lol! Thanks to all who review! I'm not afraid of flames, any criticism's welcome (I know I'll get a few saying it's way too short...well at least it was a developed event.). please review and thanks for reading!

Much love,

Heart


End file.
